The Legend Of Zelda: The Search For Zelda
by Aerisuke
Summary: 2 years have passed since Ganondorf has been sealed inside The Evil Realm. But while Link and Zelda are having a romantic vacation, Ganondorf captures her! Will Link save her?


The Legend Of Zelda: The Search For Zelda Prologue

(NOTE: NO THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL TO THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: GHOST OF ZELDA. IT'S A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORY FROM THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: GHOST OF ZELDA. THE STORY OF THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE SEARCH FOR ZELDA TAKES PLACE 2 YEARS AFTER OCARINA OF TIME AND BEFORE MAJORA'S MASK. ALSO, WHEN LINK TRANSFORMS INTO A CHILD IN SSBB, HE IS TURNED INTO TOON LINK. UNFORTUNATELY, THERE IS NO YOUNG LINK IN SSBM, WHICH IS WHY SOME OF THE CHARACTERS THAT I USED AS SAGES ARE FROM SSBB.)

Story:  
2 years have passed since Ganondorf has been sealed inside The Evil Realm. But while Link and Zelda are having a romantic vacation, Ganondorf captures her! Will Link save her?

2 years have passed since Ganondorf has been sealed inside The Evil Realm. After Zelda had sent Link back to his original time, Link decided to turn into an adult once again so that he could be with his beloved Zelda... forever. After Link saw Zelda again, he proposed to her and of course, she said, "yes.". So it turns out that after Link had proposed to Zelda, the two had fallen in love with each other. So, Link and Zelda both decided that in celebration of their engagement, they decided to head out to Isle Delfino (in SSBB) for a romantic vacation for 7 days.

At Isle Delfino...

Link and Zelda had just arrived at Isle Delfino by taking a plane from Hyrule Castle to Isle Delfino. "Well, here we are Zelda... Isle Delfino!" cried Link as Zelda got out of the plane. "Oh Link, it's so... beautiful." said Zelda. "So are you... my adorable princess." said Link. "Oh you." said Zelda as she smiled at Link. She loved how romantic Link could be. They then landed on the sand with Link on the ground and Zelda on top of him. "Link... kiss me. You know I've waited for 9 years to kiss you... Link." said Zelda. Although Link was hesitant to kiss Zelda, he did it anyways. After they stopped kissing, Link said, "I Love You... Zelda.", to which Zelda said, "Oh... I Love You Too, Link." said Zelda as they continued kissing, Ganondorf, just a few feet away from them, appeared behind the coconut tree. "Oh, Love, Love, Love, Love, Love. Oh, the sweet sound of Love. How wonderful it is to be in Love. I hate to interrupt such a romantic moment... but... did I miss anything? Ha Ha Ha, surprise... Princess Zelda... and Link! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" chuckled Ganondorf. "Ganondorf!? But... how could it be!? We imprisoned you in The Evil Realm 2 years ago!?" asked Zelda in shock. "Ganondorf. Don't worry Zelda... I'll handle this." said Link as he was about to fight Ganondorf. He then charged at Ganondorf but Ganondorf had used Dark Dive (from SSBB) on Link. Link then got up, and was about to stab Ganondorf, but Ganondorf grabbed him. "Link! No!" cried Zelda as a man behind her grabbed her. "Orochimaru! Take Zelda! I'll deal with the boy!" cried Ganondorf as he laughed maniacally. As Ganondorf punched Link to the ground, all of a sudden, Link turned back into a child. Suddenly, 3 ninja appeared. "Hold it right there!" cried the blonde-haired one. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size!? Huh!? Naruto! Sakura! Take the boy back to Konoha!" cried the raven-haired one. "But Sasuke...!?" asked Sakura. "No buts! Just do what I say and go!" cried Sasuke as Sakura and Naruto carried Link and put his right arm on Sakura and put his left arm on Naruto. "Lord Ganondorf! You go on ahead! I'll take care of... Sasuke." said Orochimaru. "Very well then, Orochimaru. But don't mess this battle up. And don't... whatever you do, Orochimaru... die." said Ganondorf. "Link!" said Zelda as he put his left hand over Zelda's mouth as they entered a portal. "Link!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" cried Zelda as Sasuke and Orochimaru began fighting.

After the battle...

After the battle was over, Orochimaru then said, "Huff... huff... huff... you may have won this battle, Sasuke... but next time... we'll meet again.", as he disappeared. "Hmph. Now to find Naruto and Sakura." said Sasuke to himself as he went to go and search for his friends.

Meanwhile...

When Link woke up, he found himself at Konoha Hospital. He then realized that he was a child again. "Zelda? Zelda? Zelda, where are you!? Zelda!" cried Link as he looked frantically for Zelda while he was on his hospital bed and moved his head. "So, you've finally woken up." said Sasuke as he, Sakura, and Naruto appeared. "Ah! Wh-who are you!?" asked Link as he got startled. "Oh, I'm sorry, did we startle you?" asked Sasuke. "Yes. Where's... Zelda?" asked Link. "Well before I tell you, we want to ask you something." said Sasuke. "Sure. Go ahead." said Link as he calmed down. "Your name is... Link... correct?" asked Sasuke. "Yes... how do you know my name?" asked Link. "Well you see Link, my mother, Lady Tsunade had sent us on a mission to help you. Kakashi-Sensei was off on another mission with Guy-Sensei, Kurenai-Sensei, Baki-Sensei, and Asuma-Sensei. So all the students of Teams 8, 9, 10, and 11 were all sent on a different mission by themselves. But... unlike them, we only had to do this mission. The mission was to bring you here safely and to save you from the evil clutches of Ganondorf. But do not fear, Link... we are not your enemies." said Sakura. "Okay, then if you're not my enemies, then... who are you guys, anyway?" asked Link. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Sakura Haruno, I am also this guy's girlfriend." said Sakura as she pointed to Sasuke. "I am Sasuke Uchiha, and I am also Sakura's boyfriend." said Sasuke. "And I am Naruto Uzumaki! I am also a friend of Sasuke and Sakura and hope to be Hokage someday! Believe it!" cried Naruto. "And together we are... Squad 7!" cried Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke altogether. "Okay, but can you at least tell me what happened after I was knocked out unconscious?" asked Link. "Okay, Link." said Sakura as she, Naruto, and Sasuke began telling the story of how Link came to Konoha.

Afterward...

"So... all this time... I've been unconscious... and you... you saved me?" asked Link after being explained of what happened to him after Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had saved him. "Yes. But however... we must go back to Hyrule Castle because you have to get The Master Sword. But however, once you get The Master Sword Link, you will also reawaken as an adult again. You are only 12 years old but you will be awakened at the age of 19, for you must also be asleep for 7 years... again! However... we will still be 17, because our aging will stop as soon as you wake up. So, we must head to The Temple Of Time right now. But however, it will take us two days to get there. Come on!" cried Sasuke as the four friends headed out to Hyrule to get The Master Sword. 


End file.
